


Almost Perfect

by Kateera



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera
Summary: A panic over Marcus' possible death leads to comfort and sex, in that order.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kataurah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataurah/gifts).



> Happy Valentines Day! Kabby smut and lots of love my dear!

Three days of nothing. 

They'd sent scouts into the forest and even to the edge of the dark waters that lay beyond the trees but there was no sign of Marcus or the two men he'd taken out to teach. The sounds of gunfire still spooked their new allies so a compromise had been reached. The grounders who wanted to learn how to handle the dangerous weapon were taken into the woods and taught where the firing of bullets wouldn't disturb the peace of their home. 

That first night, when Marcus and his students failed to come home, Abby had gone about her business and tried not to show her panic. Perhaps they'd decided to stay out and sleep under the trees. The clear and cool night would have appealed to Marcus' desire to connect with the earth so newly gifted to them. She'd told herself not to worry but her sleep filled with dreams of Marcus injured or dead.

The second night, it rained and Abby’s panic became the camps panic as they realized who hadn’t returned. Abby twisted her hands in despair as they waited for the storm to end so they could begin their search. Jackson and Raven did their best to keep her calm, assuring her that Marcus could take care of himself, that he was armed and with a group of experienced grounders who respected him. Abby let their words wash over her and even if logically they were right, she knew Marcus better than most. She knew he was in the kind of trouble only he could find on a simple teaching expedition. The search party headed out with the dawning of day three and Abby threw herself into cleaning and organizing the medical tent as well as treating the minor injuries that walked through her door. The search party came back that night with disappointed faces and a deer carcass for the camp. 

Abby sent the search party out again once they'd rested, her nerves singing with anxiety as they walked back out into the forest. That evening, she ate in her tent, watching the gate from the open flap for any new movement. The gate swung open and her heart leapt at the large party entering.  Her heart dropped to her gut at the makeshift cot being carried between two guards, the man lying in it covered with blankets. Dropping her bowl of stew, Abby raced out to the search party with a churning stomach and shaking hands.

_He can't be dead. He's my Marcus and he's not dead because we just started and  I'm not finished with him yet._ _Please, please, please let him be okay_. Her thoughts bounced like bullets around her mind while she ran.

"Abby, get over here! He's stable but he's going to need stitches," Bellamy called out from the front of the returning group.

Walking through the gate, Marcus helped pull the heavy contraption closed and looked up to smile at Abby's hasty approach. She almost fell to her knees in relief at the sight of him but turned her attention to the stretcher instead and pulled back the blanket. Senan slept with furrowed brow, a quiet grounder who'd taken a liking to Marcus during the last few months of survival, and she flashed a quivering smile. She could fix this. 

Senan needed a set of stitches across his abdomen and his arm needed setting before she could wrap it. 

"What happened out there?" Abby asked as she grabbed her kit and cleaned up.

"A mutant jaguar got the jump on us if you can believe it," Marcus told her, watching her work with a small smile of pride. "Managed to scrape up Senan and Gorge took off after it before I could say anything. We waited for him to get back and then the rain and well, it took a bit of time for Gorge to track and kill the beast."

Abby focused on her work, letting the familiar task keep her focused as she thought of the nights she'd been alone, thinking of Marcus lying dead in the forest somewhere. Rubbing a numbing agent on Senan's skin, Abby pressed her needle to the gash and heard the flap of the tent door as Marcus made a swift retreat. Without Marcus hovering around, Abby finished quick as she could and left Senan to sleep off the sedatives. 

Stepping out of the tent, she looked around at the quiet camp. With the return of the missing guards and Marcus, the camp felt more at peace. Abby put her hand on her chest, feeling the thud of her heart as emotions flooded her body. 

_ Marcus is alive. I'm okay and Marcus is alive. _

Her thoughts dragged her eyes toward her own dwelling where a dim light showed below the door. She wanted to calm down and get her emotions back under control but she couldn't resist the light's glow and the knowledge that behind the door, Marcus waited for her.  

Entering her sleeping area, Abby found Marcus stretched out on her bed, one arm behind his head and a book resting on his stomach.  He looked up as she closed the door behind her and sent her a small smile.

"He's going to live?" Marcus asked.

Abby nodded, not trusting herself to speak as she stood and looked him, relaxed and waiting for her in the bed. Marcus frowned as she stayed leaning against the wall, not venturing further into the room.

"Abby," Marcus said softly, "are you alright?"

She tried to keep from answering but her face gave her away, crumpling into a sob as she fell against the wall. Marcus lept from the bed, the book thumping to the floor as he rushed to take Abby into his arms. 

"Shh Abby, shhh." Marcus comforted her, his hands rubbing her back and placing soft kisses against her shoulder as she wept. 

Her sobs quieted and she clung to his shirt as her breathing evened out. Sniffling against his chest, Abby took a deep breath and then tipped her head back to look up at him. 

"Three days Marcus. You went out on a training exercise and didn't come back for three days and I was so sure I'd lost you," Abby said, shuddering with her spent emotion. 

Marcus kept up his soothing sounds and gentle touches, his whole focus on Abby and calming her down. Eventually, the shuddering stopped and she could breathe normally. 

"Sorry," she said with a frown, "I didn't mean to break down on you."

Marcus shook his head. "No, Abby. I'm sorry you were worried. I'm fine though okay? And Senan is fine."

"I know, I think relief is mixed in with these tears," Abby said, patting his chest and flashing him a watery smile. 

Marcus couldn’t help but return the smile, wrapping his arms more fully around her and planting a kiss on her forehead. Outside the camp lay quiet. The sounds of the shuffle of horses and the crackle of the night fires were not enough to break the spell of peace. 

Abby brushed a hand over her face and wiped at the lingering tears. "I need to clean up. I must be a mess."

"You look beautiful," Marcus replied, releasing her waist to wrap his hands around her face. "Always."

Leaning down with deliberate slowness, Marcus pressed a kiss to the curve of her lips and moved his hands to bury them in her thick hair. It started as a delicate kiss, the light press of his lips against hers and his tongue barely skimming over the seam of her mouth. Abby groaned at his gentle touches, her body humming from her release of emotional tension as well as the slow burn of desire in her belly. Threading her hand into his hair, Abby pulled his mouth closer, pressing harder against him and opening her mouth to sweep her tongue against the roof of his mouth. After that, the kiss grew deeper, the slick slide of tongues and the sharp pressure of teeth against flushed lips. Desperately seeking contact, Abby slid her hands from Marcus' hair and down underneath his shirt, scraping her fingers against his chest until she flicked his nipple and Marcus gasped at the sensation. 

"Abby-"

Her name was all he managed before she covered his mouth again, playing with his nipples and arching against him. The position wasn't all that comfortable and Marcus pulled her around so she straddled his lap. She needed him, needed him touching her and holding her and making her believe that she wouldn't lose him to a random attack or a stray bullet.

"Marcus," Abby said, pulling back from the heated kiss to follow his jawline with her lips as she spoke, "take me to bed."

He didn't hesitate. Lifting her small frame into his arms, Marcus carried Abby to the small bed they'd claimed as their own and laid her gently across the blankets. As Marcus stared down at her, Abby felt the coiling heat in her core grow hotter. His eyes held so much love and lust that she felt set on fire from it. 

"Abby," Marcus said at last, "take off your pants."

Hearing the pant of desire in his voice, Abby did as she was told and unfastened her jeans to pull them off and her boots off and throw them on the floor. 

"Take off your underwear," Marcus told her, making no move to join her on the bed.

She kept her silence, the edge of dominance in Marcus' voice sending shivers down her arms to join the curls of heat in her stomach. Pulling off her panties, she threw them to the floor as well and moved to take off her shirt.

"No," Marcus said, "leave it on."

Her hands stilled at the edge of her shirt but she did as instructed and placed them instead on the blanket, palms down.

"You're perfect," Marcus whispered, "spread your legs for me dear."

Abby slowly brought her knees apart, opening herself up until she lay fully bared to Marcus' gaze. She kept her eyes on him, unsure what he would do as he looked his fill. She had a glimmer of shame at the ease in which she followed his direction but it disappeared like smoke as he moved at last to touch her. He trailed his hand up her leg, starting at her toes and inching his way towards her sex. His slow moving hand slid down her soft thigh to rest against her mound, the ache in her core making her whimper as he applied pressure and ground his hand against her. 

"That's it dear," Marcus crooned, "I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere."

She whimpered again and he shifted to sit between her legs, running his hands along her thighs and squeezing at the soft flesh just around her slit. Abby watched him lower his head and inhale, his nostrils flaring as he took in the scent of her arousal. Without pause, he spread her folds and dipped his head to lap at her clit. Warmth flooded her body. She squirmed and moaned but Marcus held her legs down and continued to place light, delicate licks against her nub and it was a pleasurable, painful burn of not enough. 

"Marcus," she gasped, "please."

He stopped and looked up at her, "please what Abby?"

"Please, please more," she groaned and tried to grab at his head but he moved away.

"What do you want me to do Abby?"

Pulling the folds of her sex back, Marcus rubbed his nose in little circles against her soaking wet flesh, not touching her clit until she answered him.

"Your mouth Marcus, make me cum with your mouth."

He hummed in approval and sucked her clit between his lips, playing with the sensitive nub while he pressed a finger into her entrance. He drew small figure eights against the warm wetness of her inner walls while his tongue and lips suckled at her throbbing clit. More liquid poured from her and Marcus moaned as the taste flooded his mouth. The slick feel of her flesh, the warmth of her sex clenching around his finger, and the sound of her high pitched whines and moans, these feelings were his whole world as he brought Abby to the edge of her orgasm. Feeling Abby's thighs quiver and twitch around his head, Marcus focused on her clit, flicking the nub in rapid rhythmic pulses and her scream as she came with a flood of slick wetness made him smile in triumph. Abby's orgasm soaked his beard and he rubbed his face on his t-shirt to get rid of the excess before crawling up her trembling body and leaving a trail of wet kisses through her thin shirt. Pulling on her shirt, Abby managed to wrench the offending article off her body and threw it into a far corner. Her bra followed quickly and Marcus marveled at the naked woman beneath him. Giving one of her rosy nipples a light suck, Marcus held tight while her body arched in faint aftershocks.

"Marcus, please."

"Please what Abby?"

She looked down at him, his face smiling up at her even as he nuzzled against her breasts. She wanted this man so badly, one orgasm not nearly enough to sate her thirst for his tender hands, his talented mouth, and his beautiful cock. 

"Marcus," she started, her voice steady even as her body shivered, "I need you inside me, right now."

He stood up and pulled off his shirt, his pants, cursing as he bent to untie his boots before kicking them off and leaving his clothes in a puddle beside the bed. Watching him strip for her, Abby draped a hand over her slick sex and rubbed against her sensitive clit. Marcus watched with hooded eyes, his erection bobbing and leaking at the sight. She quirked an eyebrow at him but his eyes glistened as he looked at her and Abby couldn't speak past the lump in her throat. Tension stretched between them with words they couldn’t say sitting just behind their lips. Moving close, Marcus kneeled between her legs, pulling her body to him as she shifted to accommodate his weight over her. 

"Abby."

Her name felt like a prayer as he slid into her warmth, one long stroke that left her clutching at his chest and arms in pleasure. He moved slowly, taking his time and feeling every inch of his cock sink into her body and retreat, sink and retreat, building a rhythm from the sound of Abby's heavy breathing. Nothing, not water, not sunlight, not the ground beneath his feet, could feel as good as Abby wrapped around him and keening his name. Here now, in this bed, he could take what he wanted because Abby gave so willingly and she smiled as she took every part of him into herself. Her hands caressed across his chest and up over his neck and into his hair, pulling him down across her body to kiss and lick at his mouth. With long thrusts, Marcus drove Abby into the bed and as she pulled on his hair, he picked up speed. The small space filled with the slap of flesh against flesh and the moans and whimpers falling from Abby's mouth. Reaching between them, Marcus massaged the small throbbing nub between Abby's legs and she pulled him deeper into her as she came again, this time clenching and fluttering around his cock. The feeling was enough to send him over the edge with Abby's name growled against her throat. 

Panting, Marcus pulled back and looked down at Abby's face, her eyes closed and her mouth open in sheer ecstasy. 

"I'm here Abby," he said, trying to catch his breath.

Her arms curled around him and she hummed and pulled him down to rest next to her. "I know Marcus, I know."

The blanket needed to be changed, she needed to clean up, and Marcus needed to wash his face, but for now, as Abby stared at her fearless diplomat and carded her fingers through his hair, everything was almost perfect. 


End file.
